


Knowlege for Knowledge's Sake

by lar_laughs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Gen, steve-centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wants to push as much information as they can into Steve's head so they don't have to put up with his blank looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowlege for Knowledge's Sake

It was Tony’s idea to have movie night once a week to show Steve what he’d been missing all those years under the ice but after the first movie, Steve refused to watch any others that Tony got to pick out. He wasn’t completely sure if the doll intent on killing everyone with a knife was realistic or not in this new world he was discovering. There were enough things giving him nightmares that he didn’t need to add to them from fiction.

Bruce thought it might be interesting to show him the new reading material that had been published since he’d returned to the land of the unthawed. After thumbing through several of the larger books that were filled with more Latin than he was comfortable with, he pleaded an allergy to the dust from the pages. It was Clint who’d given him that idea. If he lived through, Steve would have to thank him.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have an excuse to get out of Clint’s exercise in torture. No matter how many times he assured Clint they’d had sports back when he was a boy, Clint still tried to give him a rundown on every sporting event highlight for the last sixty years. It was pure torture, especially hearing about events he witnessed firsthand told with relatively more flare than authenticity.

“And what will you have me do to learn about pop culture?” he asked Natasha as she sank down beside him on the couch. It had been a tough couple of days and a migraine was starting to make itself felt behind his left eye.

“You know what you need to know about?”

“What?”

“Food. You’ve missed a lot in the way of gastronomical delights while you were sleeping.”

His eyes lit up with interest. “Could we have more of that fish?”

“Sushi? Sure. We can have as much sushi as you can stomach.”

He stood up and held out a hand. “That sounds like a fantastic plan. Let’s go. Now. I’m almost afraid of anything that Thor might feel the need to teach me. If we leave now, we may miss him.”

Later that night, stuffed full of sushi and pizza and chocolate streaming down in a fountain of goodness (something that Natasha had been wanting to try), Steve made a decision. As he faced his teammates, he tried to remind himself that they’d done these things to help him.

“Thank you all for your help but I think I’m going to figure out what I’ve missed on my own. Much the same way that you encountered everything, it just has to happen. It’ll be slow going but I’ll get there eventually.”

Only Tony looked skeptical. “Are you sure? I mean, I have a treasure trove of movies we haven’t even started watching.”

Steve held up a hand to stop any further offers as he stifled a belch with the other. “No. Thank you. But I know who to come to if I need visual entertainment.”

As Steve turned to leave the room, Natasha called out, “We still on for next Friday? That little Italian place?”

He nodded his agreement as another belch got the better of him. The rest of the team turned on the female.

“What was that?” Clint demanded, feeling hurt that he didn’t get to wax poetic about the Phillies chances in clinching the rest of the season.

“That,” Natasha replied with a wide smile, “is what you boys might call a date.” Before they could come up with a good protest, she followed Steve out of the room.


End file.
